Forever Lasts an Hour
by Oh Jaded1
Summary: This is a short fic about a romance between Lily Evans and Severus Snape.


A/N This is a oneshot about Lily and Severus. For some clarifications, in my mind, Lily and Remus were probably really good friends in their school days; so that is where that diacotomy comes from. And there is a lot of fluff and a bit of sexual stuff. Hope you enjoy.

The blood red curtains were angrily drawn around Severus' bed. He sat with his knees close to his chest and his chin laying on them. His arms wrapped around and held him tightly. Severus wanted to cry, but he knew he just couldn't because any minute Lucius would be coming and--

"Severus! Are you here?" came a breathless voice.

Snape shut his eyes tightly. "I just want to be alone," he silently thought to himself.

"SNAPE!" Lucius' voice snapped.

Severus somberly went into the openness of his dorm room. "Can I help you Lucius?" His voice trembled slightly. He stood rigid waiting for Malfoy's insult.

Lucius venomously stared at the thin boy. How dare he have that tone with someone like Lucius? "You looked like such a nesh wimp, hanging out there and all! Lord, you are so lucky I am here to help your pathetic arse out." Snape nodded in agreement dutifully. "What do you think, Snape, that when one of the rumored best Syltherins is hanged upside down showing off his underpants to all the school?!" Snape shivered with humiliation, guilt, and repressed anger. "Just because you had that mudblood girl as a friend once," Lucius said as he started to circle him, "doesn't mean you can't hex her and any other Gryffindors. We are neither soft, nor do we, as Slytherins, as Slughorn's favorites, take anything from anyone!" Before Severus could respond, Lucius turned on his heels and left the room with his robes bellowing behind him.

A tear slowly snaked its way down Severus' pale cheek. He knew he was pathetic; he heard it for all of his life. It was all his fault, his parents' slip up. He knew if he weren't born his mother would be happy. No one liked him. They only pitied him or needed him for a task. No one had feelings for him; not even himself. Severus was numb to the world, and no one would ever change that. Or at least he thought so.

Lily was storming down the halls to the Gryffindor common room. She was furious. They had gone too far, once again, and she was sick of it. Even if Snape was an awful, hateful, arrogant boy, he didn't deserve that.

"Lily! Lily! Lily just wait," Remus stated as he caught up with her. "Please. Lily don't make a big deal about it."

She stopped dead in her tracks and Remus slammed into her curvaceous backside. "ME?! Me go too far?"

"That's not what I said," Remus quietly stated.

Lily quickly turned back and starting stomping down the corridor. "That is a laugh. Ha! I think you assholes are the ones that went too far."

"I just said," Remus cautiously remarking, "to not make a big deal out of it."

She swung the portrait open by herself with fever and muttered the password. The door to the common room opened. She put on a huge fake smile and, "Oh James! I want to talk to you," Lily seductively stated.

A stupefied look plastered James' face. "All right," he stammered. Remus was waving his hands violently in the air and mouthing "No!"

No sooner than James walked over there and--

WHAM!

Lily punched him straight in the face. "You are an arrogant jerk off! You will not flatter me with your snobbery!" And with that she stormed out and disappeared.

Remus began picking James up off the floor. "I tried to warn you," Lupin stated matter-of-factly.

"James! Why in the hell are you still smiling?" Sirius asked walking to the two of them.

"Morbid fascination, I guess," James responded, love sick and hepped up on hormones. "She touched me."

"She sure did," Black said with raised eyebrows, "with her fist."

Sixth Year

"I can't believe you said no to James Potter!"

"Well, I can, and it is the tenth time. It is not that big of a deal, honestly Sharon."

"LILY! Wake up! There is no one better!"

"Well, there may be 'no one better,' but I know what I want and it is not him." Roars of laughter could be heard outside. Lily shut her eyes. "God, not again," she whispered. Lily and her beautiful blonde friend rushed out to see what the commotion was about. Snape had been magically glued to a wall of Hogwarts with his hair pink and purple pimples all over his face. "STOP IT! NOW!" The laughter suddenly stopped and all eyes fell upon Lily Evans. "Everyone leave, go to CLASS!" Not shockingly everyone started to leave with mumblings and swear words. They had to leave, she was a prefect and was known to take points away from anyone who breathed wrong if she was in one of her "moods." Lily saw James still standing there, looking stupid, and decided to ignore him. She walked past him and straight to Severus. "Are you hurt?"

Snape squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to look at those magnificent green eyes at this moment. "No," he replied acidly.

She was used to the anger and contempt in his voice now. "Well, I am going to get you down now. All right?" He did not move. "Fine, you be that way, but I am not leaving you alone. Reverstis Totialus."

Snape came crashing to the soft ground. "No one asked you to help, Mudblood," he said coming to his feet, tears tainted his voice.

Lily ignored the snide remark. "People don't need ask for it," Lily said as she tilted her head to meet his dark eyes that were veiled by his now normal, long hair.

"I don't need your help Evans!" 

Lily started to get short with him. "Well, who's going to help you down? Lucius? I don't think so. And you have no friends, so there blows that idea." She started to get very aggravated.

"Shut up Evans it doesn't concern you, so SOD OFF!" He shoved her away.

Lily grabbed him by his robes and lightly slammed him against the wall. She looked in his deep brown eyes. "It is my concern because I want to be your friend, Severus. Is that so hard to believe?" She frowned, her voice went to a whisper.

He tightly closed his eyes. "Yes" Snape said, "Because you only pity me these days," then turned and ran away.

Lily wrapped her arms around herself. She felt terrible. Did she really only pity Severus? Or was there still something left from younger years?

Christmas Break

"James you are coming with us! You promised!"

"Yeah, Moony is right, Prongs."

"Guys want to stay!" James said convincingly.

"Lily is going! I talked to her roommate. She is all packed. She is not staying, so you have no reason to say no," Lupin remarked shortly.

"Fine I'll go. You guys just promise me that you won't pull anything when I try to sit by her on the train. Ok?" He glared at them. Sirius was biting his lower lip. "Padfoot, no pranks please."

Remus whispered something in Black's ear and he reluctantly agreed not to.

"Then let's quickly go before someone takes our seats!" James stated joyfully.

"Yeah, you mean Lily and your seat," Peter muttered to himself. "Hmpf!"

As they were leaving down the stairs Remus said, "Shit, I for got my potion in my dresser! You guys save me a seat. I'll be only a second." He dropped his bags onto Sirius and dashed away. A few minutes later in the common room he spotted Lily sitting in the chair by the fireplace. "Lily, I got rid of him for a day or so. I hope you know what you're doing. Remember, I... I'm a bit concerned."

Lily faced him. "Moony," he smiled, loving it when she called him that, "I'll be all right. I swear."

"Ok... Come here and give me a hug." They embraced each other.

"You be safe also. I know about you, Moony. And Sirius can be...well, a little too adventurous. OK?"

"Ok. See you in January."

There weren't a lot of kids that stayed for the holidays. The parents were a little weary about Voldemort rising with power and wanted their kids safe with them. Lily was thankful for that though. She quickly swallowed the invisibility potion Moony made her and headed to the Slytherin common room. Lily knew that Severus would be here. He always stayed at Hogwarts for holiday break.

On the way down she had to cover her mouth with her hand because she could easily see her breath, giving her away. "It is bloody cold down here," she silent thought. Lily reached the entrance and said the Slytherin code of snakes. She stepped apprehensively into the dank room. No one was around. The large common room began to glow a green color. Almost like the green for the killing curse, she thought to herself as images of sketched wizarding duel deaths flashed in her mind. She quickly made it to the room that Moony said Severus shared. (She had been planning this since the early school year when she helped Snape off the Hogwarts side wall.) Lily slowly opened the large splintered door. It made a loud creaking sound.

"Who's there!? Lucius? I thought you would have left by now..." No one responded. "Who's there?!" The second question sounded a little more unnerved.

Lily waited for the potion to wear off. She got here faster than planned. So, she shut the door and started walking over to the bed, smiling at the half-naked Severus.

"Who's here? Show yourself, NOW!"

She decided to make it dramatic; he needed at least one good soap opera- like drama in his life and Lily wanted some fun also. Calculating what he would do sat next, she sat by him on the bed. It creaked under her light weight. Snape automatically grabbed her and threw her down on the bed, sitting on top of her. "Show yourself now or prepared to be hexed!" Snape warned. And just like magic, she slowly appeared. Severus' jaw fell open. "I must be dreaming," he thought. He stared at the thin, lavender, silk morning robes she was wearing and then to her face and her green eyes. "AHH!"

Lily jolted up and covered his mouth. "SHH! SEVERUS! Shh, it is just me. Please be quiet!"

He squirmed violently and said, "Get OUT! NOW!"

Extremely flustered and oddly turned on she shoved Snape down on the bed and now sat upon him. "Oh, just cut it out and let me kiss you!" she barked in her prefect voice. Her eyes widened. That was not what she meant to say, not at all.

The split second that followed after Snape debated with himself. He really liked her and has for a while, but no one could truly feel for him. This was certainly too good to be true. He didn't deserve this. Lucius and Severus' parents were right, he was worthless. …But, maybe just this once. Or maybe this was a dream, a really really good dream; and since it is a dream it wouldn't hurt to--

Lily went limp as Severus pulled her into him and kissed her hard. She had been waiting so long for this. His lips were warm against hers and she found this surprising. The thin, cold boy with thin cold lips was like this. She placed a hand behind is head pulling him closer. Lily wanted more.

He suddenly pulled away from the kiss and started to cry. This snapped Lily back into reality. "No, Severus don't cry. I didn't mean to...I..."

"Why are you doing this?" he sobbed. Lately he had been crying so much. It was her fault, digging out his emotions that have been behind his fortress. It was always too much. He was such a pathetic child. "I thought you were..."

"What?! Severus! Just...I wanted to kiss you. I like you. I really do!" She gently held his chin and turned his face up to hers. "Severus...I care for you. You know that. I like you. Please let me like you. Is that so hard to ask?"

He jerked his head away. He felt weak. He knew that he should push her off and hex her and do awful things to her because that is what Lucius would do. ...But Lucius is not here, and he is not Lucius. "I am not evil," he whispered.

"What? What did you say Severus?" Lily looked expectedly at him.

"I'll just be happy; I can be just this once. I can do what I want to do, not what is expected of me," he thought to himself before he passionately (as humanly possible for a complete and total virgin to everything sexual) kissed Lily Evans with everything he had for the first time. And it was the most romantic kiss that has ever existed. Two new worlds being discovered and explored by nervous leaders. Lily's full lips meeting his, again and again. Her small teeth biting his thin lower lip. His tongue caressing hers. Hands on cheeks, necks, back of heads. Arms pulling each other tighter. This was amazing. They pulled away catching their breaths, staring at each other in awe.

Severus skillfully rolled over and was on top of Lily. She smiled up at him. Her long, curly, red hair fanned out on his grey cotton pillow and her green eyes were more emerald than ever. For the first (and sadly only) time in his life he let the wall melt that he built up around himself, and he could be the scared unsure boy he was. Lily ran a hand through his hair; it wasn't oily at all. Her smile widened.

Severus let his weight rest on Lily and she could feel his excitement. She smiled thinking, "I did that!" He kissed her again and again and again. And every time he kissed, her she kissed him back. It seemed so perfect. The heat of their bodies comforting in the cool dungeon. Soon he was kissing almost every inch of her body, her lavender robes still on. In response, she grabbed him and playfully threw him onto the bed again and kissed the bare pale skin of his neck and chest. He moaned and soon his ashen face flushed cherry red. Lily laughed lightly and smiled. He also started laughing, for the first time in years. And they laughed for a while longer. Which soon ended with hands exploring bodies, fingers touching soft skin, lips meeting yet again. After a while, they lay down and Snape brought the covers up to their chins; and they slept, holding each other tight. They were happy together even if it would only ever be for this night. Snape let himself be loved just this once.

"Just tonight Severus," he told himself, "Tomorrow Potter will probably be back and he cannot see me like this. Lily is too much of a weakness for me. If Lucius found out—""

His thoughts were interrupted. "I know what you're thinking, Severus. And please, just this once, let those thoughts go." She nuzzled him. "Let this moment be perfect, please. So we can remember this like a fairy tale. I know what we have will be gone tomorrow. I expected it coming here this evening. But please, just hold me and let me believe this could last forever," Lily whispered. Their lips met once more, both tasted of tears.

"Forever," Severus whispered as he smiled. They fell asleep and held each other tight through the night.

Once the morning came, Severus carried the sleeping Lily into her dorm room. He looked upon her once more and kissed her goodbye. He shut the door and went back to the dungeons, where his senses became numb and his heart became cold again, and forever.


End file.
